


Christmas get away

by DanisAngel26



Category: motogp prf, motorcycling prf
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, First Time, M/M, cocoa and marshmellows, snowscooters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: It's Marc's and Luca's first christmas together and Marc wants it to be perfect for his love





	Christmas get away

They have been driving for some hours now, just listening to the radio and the endless stream of Christmas songs, around an hour ago, Marc reached over and laced his fingers with Luca's that are now resting on the young Italians knee. 

"The scenery is gorgeous." Luca says.

They've been driving through snowy landscapes, last hour the mountains came into view and the traffic became less.

"You're still not telling me where we're going?"

"No."Marc smiles.

Luca smiles too and looks out the window again, head resting against the headrest and he closes his eyes for a moment to be woken up later by two soft lips that kiss his. Opening his eyes he sees Marc sitting in the dooropening and he smiles.

"We're here."

Marc steps back, reaching out his hands and Luca takes them to let himself be pulled out, ducking away in his coat, he lets Marc lead him to a small, wooden cabin, a bit away from the forest and a large clearing in front of it and a porch that is decorated with a fir tree and mistletoe wreaths, lightbulbs in the colors green, blue, white and red and a firepit.

"That looks cozy." Luca says.

Marc smiles and leads him up the stairs while Luca looks around them again. 

"Is this the only cabin?"

"Yes, it's from a friend of mine, he bought this land and build the cabin on it, he only comes here in the summer so I could use it now."

"That's nice of him."

Marc carefully leads him up the steps onto the porch that has a swingbench and he takes the key to open the door, Luca peeking inside and looking at Marc.

"Go on."

Luca slowly steps inside, through a hallway that is adorned with several christmas ornaments and some lights and when he walks into the livingroom he smiles, there is a huge christmas tree that is richly decorated with pinecones, candy canes and the classic ball in all kinds of colors. Luca smiles and walks up to it while he zips his coat open, looking around and seeing a mantelpiece that is decorated with a small glass christmastree with lights in the middle and two glass reindeers and at both ends, a long glass vase with a single white rose and to finish it off there are two stockings. 

"Do you like it?"

Luca turns around and looks at Marc, Spaniard fumbling with his fingers and looking insecure, Luca walks up to him and takes his hands.

"I love it."

"Really?" Marc asks and his eyes light up.

"Yes, can't believe you did all this for me and when did you even had the time?"

"I made a lot of trips here to get eveything here and make everything like it is, this is our first christmas together and I want everything to be perfect for you."

"It is perfect, thank you."

Luca leans in and kisses the Spaniards lips, who smiles into it and his arms circle his waist while Luca's wind around his neck.

"Just one last thing,"Marc says and reaches in his pocket to take a large black box and he holds it up,"open it."

Luca opens the lid and smiles when he sees what is in it, two glass motorbikes, number 10 and number 93, and he takes them out, walking towards the mantelpiece and placing them next to the christmastree. Walking back, he feels Marc's arms circle his waist again and his hands cover the Spaniards.

"Even without all these decorations it would be perfect anyway,"Luca says and turns around in Marc's arms,"and that is because I'm with you."

Marc smiles, leaning in and resting his forehead against the Italians, feeling each others breath and fingers softly carress his back while Luca's carress the nape of his neck, both having closed their eyes and just enjoy each others precense.

After some time, Marc reluctant pulls away, making a displeased sound escape from Luca's lips.

"Sorry, but as much as I would love to continue this, I had something planned for today."

"What?"

"It's a surprise, come on."

Marc takes Luca's hand and leads him to a door to the side of the house, opening it and taking the other inside, Luca seeing two vehicles underneath a sheet and when Marc pulls one sheet off his eyes light up.

"A snowscooter?" 

"You like it?" 

"I've never rode a snowscooter before."

Luca steps closer while Marc pulls the other sheet off, watching how Luca's fingertips slide over the side and end up curled around the handlebars.

"How does it work?"

"Sit down on the seat,"Marc says and Luca does what he says while pushing a button that opens the garagedoor,"you push this button and it starts, it's an automatic so you don't have to shift, right handlebar is gass and leftis brake."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"I can do that." Luca smiles, eyes still sparkling.

"Good," Marc says and cups Luca's face,"just be carefull ok? I know that if you fall you fall soft and everything but just...stay on."

"I will, you too." 

"I will, here, put these on."

Marc takes a goggles from the steer and hands them over, Luca putting them on over his beanie and Marc does the same while he sits on his own and starts it, riding out closely followed by Marc but soon Luca steers to the left next to him, Marc going faster every once in a while, keeping his eyes on Luca making sure he's ok. The Italian however seems to be a natural in turning and jumping little piles of snow, Marc being able to hear the cries of joy when he lands and he laughs too. Luca is getting more daring by the minute, going faster and taking larger jumps making Marc a bit nervous but he seems to handle everything untill the scooter wobbles, toppling over and throwing Luca off, Marc's heart jumping into his throat and he stops next to him, jumping off and pushing the snow he is covered in away, Luca couching up the snow he inhaled.

"Are you ok?" Marc asks, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine,"Luca laughs and coughs, making tears appear in his eyes,"really, I'm ok."

"We need to go back, you should get out of these wet clothes before you get sick."

"You going to warm me up?"

"I can try." 

Another short kiss before both take their scooters and head back, parking them in the garage and closing it before walking into the cabin again.

"You should change into something else, I'll get the fire started and make something warm."

"Ok."

Fifteen minutes later, Luca walks back into the room, dressed in joggers and hoodie he stealed from Marc's suitcase seeing it says Pull&Bear and has his logo and he smiles.

"I like you in my sponsorclothes." he says.

"It's comfy." Luca smiles.

"Come here."

Luca walks into Marc's embrace, hugging the young Italian close and pressing a kiss against his temple before he brings him to the couch in front fo the fire, sitting down he lays a blanket over their legs and hands Luca a steaming cup of cocoa with tiny marshmellows and the younger smiles.

"Aw this is perfect." he says.

Marc smiles and takes his, free arm lying over the back of the couch and fingers playing with the hairs in the nape of Luca's neck. 

 

"Marc?" Luca says, hesitant and Marc looks at him, 

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Uhm, well...."

Luca sounds nervous, clutching the mug with his hands and looking into the fire, frowning when he sees the slight blush on Luca's cheeks.

"Hey, look at me,"Marc says and places his finger underneath Luca's chin to make him look at him,"what? What is it?"

"I just...."Luca stops again, biting his lip.

"You can tell me anything you know that, what's going on?"

"I just don't really know how to say this."

"Just say it." Marc shrugs.

"I want you to have me."

"I thought I already did?" Marc asks, smile around his lips.

"You do I just....want to take this to the next level."

The smile dies around Marc's lips and he looks at Luca with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I've never been so sure of anything in my life, Marc."

"Ok then,"Marc smiles,"it would be my honor to be your first."

Luca smiles shyly and leans in to kiss Marc softly before pulling back, placing his mug on the table and doing the same with Marc's before he turns to the older and laces their fingers.

"Take me to the bedroom." he says.

Marc just nods and stands up, lacing his fingers with Luca's and walking to the bedroom where he turns to the younger. Leaning in and kissing him before slightly turning his face and deepening it while his arms pull Luca a little tighter against him, both moaning when their tongues meet. Slowly their clothes are being discarted, falling on the ground in a trail towards the bed, both ending up on it, Luca on hs back and Marc between his legs, kissing a path down, taking his time with Luca, sucking his cock and working him open slowly, abusing his prostate and when he is sure Luca is ready, he crawls over him, one hand placed next to his head and the fingers of the other stroke his cheek, making Luca close his eyes and lean against the touch and for a moment Marc just enjoys watching him.

"Are you really sure?" he asks.

Luca opens his eyes, smiling he nods and he places his feet in the matras rolling his hips upwards, making contact with Marc's and both moan with the light friction. Marc grabs a pillow to lay underneath his hips, canting them and making it easier for both, lining himself up against Luca's opening and slowly inching his way inside him, watching Luca intently for some sign of discomfort but it doesn't come.

"It's good." Luca whispers.

Marc smiles, leaning in and kissing his lover on the cheek, feeling his fingers slip into his hair and when Marc thrusts inside him, Luca moans and pushes his head into the pillow, shivering when Marc kisses his neck, teeth nibling at the soft skin while he keeps thrusting inside him, fingers softly carressing his side and finding a way down over his skin, hooking in the back of his knee and lifting it up and a bit out, making his cock slip inside futher with the following thrust. The moment he hits Luca's prostate, the younger releases a strangeld moan and his fingers dig into Marc's shoulder.

"Fuck, do that again." he breaths.

Marc smiles against his skin and keep abusing his prostate, hearing the most beautiful moans escape his lovers lips, leaning back a little he sees Luca's eyes are closed, head pushed back into the pillow and teeth worry his lowerlip and he is even more beautiful the ever. It urges Marc on to thrust faster, deeper and he swivels his hips, making Luca arch towards him, fingernails trailing a path down over a muscled chest and wrapping around Marc's waist to cup his asscheeks, squeezing and pulling the older closer.

"Faster...." he moans.

Marc starts to thrust faster, feeling his own orgasm closing in on him, moving a hand between them and curling his fingers around Luca's cock, tugging in time with the thrusting and he feels fingers leave his asscheeks to slide up and frame his face, being pulled into a deep needy kiss while he feels the younger cum between them, body tensing and shocks rocking it, gripping Marc like a vice and pulling him over too. Breathing hard, both remain like that for a moment before Marc rolls off of him, Luca immediatly missing the warmth of him and he shivers. 

"Sorry, but I need to clean you up first."

Marc smiles and quickly makes his way to the bathroom to get a warm cloth and he cleans Luca up before he drops it next to the bed and slipw between the sheets again, Luca immediatly nestling against his side and Marc wraps his arms around him, pulling him close.

"You ok?" Marc asks.

"Perfect, I'm just perfect and this is perfect and you are perfect, everythings perfect, thank you for doing all this for me."

"You're worth it,"Marc says and presses a kiss against his temple,"you're worth everything to me."

"And you to me."

Marc smiles, feeling the younger press his lips against his collorbone and he pulls him a little closer, snuggling deeper into the warmth of each other before sleep overtakes them.


End file.
